A Very Good, Good Morning (Now Continued!)
by Troll.e.oley
Summary: The figure had been watching Elsa for days now. Watching her powers, seeing what she could do. He wanted Elsa, he needed Elsa, and nothing would stop him from having her or her powers. Especially not her kid sister. (I suck at summaries) Elsanna, incest, heavy on the smut for your own wicked pleasures.
1. Chapter 1

Light began to filter through the curtains and into the queen's chambers yet did not stir the slumbering monarch. The beautiful queen lay on her back, breathing deeply, sleeping soundly. That was until a small tickle on the outside of her thigh drew her slightly into consciousness. She ignored the feeling and let her mind drift off again. Another tickle. This time drawing more of a response out of the queen. Sliding her hand down she itched at the tickled spot, groaning slightly. Something wet pressed against the inside of her thigh. Too tired to open her eyes to the light she lay there, half unconscious trying to think of what was underneath her covers. Another wet press, higher up on her thigh this time. Her brow furrowed but her eyes still stayed closed. Something else, soft and warm pressed itself on her stomach, drawing small circles on her hips. Barely opening her eyes she notices the covers were slightly pulled down, exposing her naked torso. She lightly pulled the covers up while a soft giggle came from below her. Confused, she tried to train her blurry eyes on the lump under her covers. The lump moved and that same wet thing pressed right above her sweetest spot. Her stomach tingled and a small mew escaped her lips. Not so confused anymore when another giggle sounded.

"Mmm… Anna what are you doing up so early? I thought last night would have tired you out." The queen commented to the lump. The only reply the queen received was of a warm digit probing her entrance. The queen gasped in delight and clutched the covers below her. She was still exhausted, even a bit sore, from the night her and Anna shared. How could Anna still have more in her? She was insatiable. She always has been. Another kiss landed itself, this time where her finger had just been. The queen let out a shaky breath.

"Anna, do not tease me."

"Teasing is half the fun." The princess said as a matter of factly.

"Not this early." The blond replied, her hands still clasping onto the covers.

"Fine, you want quick Elsa, I'll give you quick." And with that the princess placed two fingers inside of her sister with vigor and began harshly stroking the blonds inner walls. A loud moan managed to escape from the queen, her sister pumping into her hard and fast, she couldn't help it. A tight feeling began in her lower abdomen. She could feel Anna place her mouth against her bundle of nerves and suck. The blondes back arched into the air.

"Oh Anna!" she cried out, she sheets bunching more and more. She was getting close, so close, the feeling built and built. She was strung so tight. Her sister probed her hard and faster and a sharp line of both pain and pleasure erupted through the queens body as her sister was about to push her over the edge. The wave began, the wave of pleasure, but as soon as it began it ended. Confused Elsa stared at the ceiling, the feeling of emptiness inside of her.

"Anna what the hell?" a giggle came and Anna's beautiful face appeared before the queen. The blonds eyes narrowed and she sat up quickly. "That was beyond unfair Anna! That's a horrible tease!" Anna only smirked back at Elsa.

"If you want me to finish you'll have to be nice." Elsa was still so wet, the feeling of release was the foremost thing in her mind.

"I'll be nice Anna, just please," the blond pleaded, slightly thrusting into her sisters hips above hers.

"Promise me something then Elsa, my dear sister, my wonderful lover." Anna purred.

"Yes, yes anything Anna just please I need you so bad."

"Next time I want to wake you up like this, you will deal with any amount of teasing I have to offer, and then I will fuck you in my own time." Anna's tone was menacing, and Elsa could only feel herself grow warmer. She loved when Anna was so dominant. Something about Anna speaking like that really got her going. Elsa nodded feverishly.

"Yes, you can do anything you like to me next time Anna, just please…" the princess smirked at her queen before lowering a hand to Elsa's opening. Anna's finger thrust inside of Elsa and her lips pressed against her sisters, all the while Elsa was moaning into her sisters mouth and Anna was drinking it up. The red heads tongue probed at Elsa's mouth and when Elsa opened their tongue's fought for dominance. Anna's free hand worked at tweaking and kneading Elsa's breasts. Anna loved seeing her sister so worry free, so open. She was sexiest when she was just wild, and god knew she could get wild, Anna was surprised the whole kingdom had not yet heard their love making sessions. The princess pulled away from her queens lips and latched onto her neck instead, nipping and sucked at her supple skin.

"Please Anna, please don't stop…" Elsa pleaded and her sisters fingers picked up the pace, curling slightly to hit just the right spot. Elsa arched into her sisters touches, her sensing being over whelmed. A molten lava began to churn in her stomach and she felt the tightness again. Mewing and gasping and moaning, her sister did one last thing to push her over the edge. Without a seconds loss of pleasure, Anna moved down Elsa's body and replaced her fingers with her tongue, feverishly lapping up Elsa's sweet juices. Elsa moaned her sisters name and unintelligible words came from the queens mouth. The red heads thumb rubs the queens bundle of nerves while her tongue worked the inside of her queens sweet walls, pushed her tongue as deep as she could.

"Anna I'm so close!" the queen gasped out. Her sister probed and rubbed until Elsa finally came crashing over the edge, shuddering and gasping. All the while Anna kept licking and rubbing until her sister came down from her high. The queens sweet nectar could not be wasted, so she licked up every drop. Elsa smiled lazily down at her sister. Anna smiled back and crawled up her sisters soft creamy body.

"Good morning." Anna said cheerfully and placed a kiss on her sisters lips. The queen relished tasting herself and licked her lips.

"Good morning." She purred back.


	2. All Work and Some Play

**Hello good people of Fanfiction. Many of you have asked me to continue this one-shot so I'm complying. Thanks to DaniCZJ who has helped me notice that my short Under the Table Fun (Which you should read if you haven't) could be the first part to A Very Good, Good Morning. Anyway, besides that I am continuing this. I understand this chapter really has no point but I wanted to get something out there to be able to continue and now I have more time on my hands. This story will be filled with Smut and fluff and maybe violence in later chapters. Enjoy friends :)**

* * *

"Elsa! Elsa, Elsa, Elsa! My dear sweet sister where are you?" Anna was calling down the corridor. Elsa tried to ignore her sister, she needed to get her work done, there was so much to do and lately Anna had taken up all Elsa's time. She was absolutely insatiable. They had probably been intimate on every private surface the castle had to offer. In all honesty, the queen was tired, exhausted actually. Don't get her wrong, she loved spending time with Anna, but she just wished Anna would give her an inch to work. The studies door opened slightly, Anna's sly smile appeared. Elsa didn't look up from her paperwork.

"Can I help you Anna?" she asked plainly, hoping Anna would get the hint.

"Well yes actually. I mean I hope you can." Elsa finally looked up, setting her quill down. Something in Anna's tone was different.

"What's going on?" Anna only smiled back, walking closer to Elsa and sitting herself in her queens lap.

"Don't be mad okay?" Elsa furrowed her brow.

"Why would I have a reason to be mad? What did you do Anna…" The princess smiled sheepishly.

"I may or may not have told Kristoff about us…" Elsa's eyes popped wide and she jumped up, practically throwing Anna to the floor.

"You did _what?" _Elsa hissed. Anna's smile dropped.

"Elsa before you get too angry I just want to say that he won't tell anyone I swear on my life!" Elsa's hands balled into fists. How could Anna do this!

"We had an agreement Anna! Nobody is to know! I could lose my crown or more importantly my life! Or they will ship you away from me, which would be an even worse fate than death! Do you want that Anna?" Elsa's eyes burned into Anna's. The princess shrunk back into herself. She hadn't expected Elsa to get quite this mad. Ice began to claw up the walls and the temperature dropped dramatically.

"Elsa p-please calm down I'm going to f-freeze to death." Anna spit out the best she could. Elsa seemed to snap out of her anger and the temperature returned to normal, the ice melting away. Elsa hung her head and sat down in her chair.

"I'm sorry Anna… I didn't mean to get that angry I just… I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Anna pursed her lips and walked to Elsa cautiously. Elsa could tell she had scared her sister, and she felt horrible.

"It's okay Elsa. I understand that I shouldn't have told Kristoff but really he won't tell anyone, he is actually being very supportive." Anna explained. Elsa looked at her, Anna's green eyes burned through Elsa's topaz ones and met with her heart, melting it. She could never stay mad at Anna.

"Supportive? As in he… he's okay with us?" Elsa managed out. Surly she knew Kristoff to be an understanding man. That was made clear after Anna realized she didn't love him more than a big brother. Though Kristoff loved Anna very deeply he was okay with Anna's choice and they have been best friends ever since.

Anna nodded eagerly. "He said he always knew my heart belonged to someone else and he's glad that it is you more than anyone because he knows you can take care of me and you would never hurt me, not that he wouldn't of ever hurt me but-" Elsa placed a finger over Anna's lips, silencing her rambling. Anna smiled shyly.

"Sorry." She said against Elsa's finger. Elsa shook her head and giggled.

"My silly Anna." She said, shaking her head before removing her finger and drawing Anna in for a kiss. Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa's neck, gluing their faces together. They both melted into the kiss. It was deep, passionate, and burning. Just as every part of their relationship was. Every touch, every kiss, every look only melded their hearts into one. No doubt they were meant to be, love knows no bounds. Anna pressed herself against Elsa, trying to make sure they were as close as possible. Elsa smiled into the kiss at her sisters desperate attempt to keep her close. Elsa's hands were wrapped firmly around Anna's waist while Anna's began to travel. First exploring Elsa's face before dropping to her soft porcelain neck and then dropping to her chest. Knowing where this would head Elsa pulled back and shook her head before meeting Anna's confused gaze.

"Anna I have much work to catch up on. No thanks to you snowflake."

"Oh come on Elsa it can't be that much." Elsa raised a brow and gestured to her desk. Anna peered at the desk, noting the enormous amount of paper work left blank and signature-less. Anna's posture dropped and she frowned. Elsa wasn't kidding, she did have a lot to do. She looked back at Elsa who held an expectant composure. Anna sighed and stood up, smoothing her dress.

"Alright dear sister, I will let you have the day to work, but as soon as your done be sure to come to bed, I'll be waiting." Anna said with a wink before swooping down to place a chaste kiss on her sisters lips. Just to make sure Elsa understood that she wasn't kidding she licked Elsa's bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth, causing the queen to groan and snake her hands into Anna's auburn hair. Anna pulled away and Elsa looked absolutely dejected.

"You said you had work to do. So get to it." Anna scolded playfully, walking to the door. She didn't turn to look back at Elsa but she heard her mutter "Tease" before closing the door.

* * *

After hours of writing and scribbling on paper Elsa lifted her hand and dropped her quill. She flexed her hand, trying to release it from a writing cramp. She looked out the window and was met with darkness. This had taken her longer than she had planned, but she had fully caught up on her work. She would not get behind again. _I can't let Anna keep me from me work, that will be bad for the kingdom._ Though she did not like the thought much, she loved spending time with Anna more than anything. Certainly more than she loved handling paperwork. She thought about the princesses request to meet in the bedchambers after she was finished with her work, in all honesty the queen was too tired to engage with Anna tonight. She would just have to let the princess know how tired she was. Underneath her door no light came though, confused Elsa opened the door to find Anna fast asleep on her bed. The queen giggled and crept into the room.

_I guess that settles that._ She thought, walking to her connecting bathroom. A hot bath was sure to release her of her stress, and the idea was just too good to pass up. Elsa closed the door behind her and turned to the good-sized tub. With a smile she turned he knobs and adjusted the water to just the right temperature. Stripping eagerly to reach the water, Elsa sunk into its warmth with a soft sigh. She peeked through the steaming water to take in the rest of the light blue porcelain tub. With a soft giggle she remembered the first time her and Anna shared a bath. Only a few months ago actually. She remembered how Anna got into the tub while trying to be seductive and ended up slipping and splashing water everywhere.

_My clumsy little redhead_. Elsa though with a smile.

She adored her sister more than anything. No matter how clumsy she was or how much she rambled. She was adorable and perfect to Elsa and nobody could make her think otherwise. At first, the sisters were apprehensive at where their relationship was heading. They were both scared, but as soon as that first kiss happened, both of them knew there was no going back. Elsa had always loved her sister, she just never noticed how much that love was until she saw Anna at her coronation and especially when Hans was around. Elsa became jealous thinking about it. How that monster tried to seduce her sweet little sister. Elsa wanted Anna to be happy, at first, she could see that Hans made Anna happy, but out of jealousy she turned down her sisters wishes to marry him because she wanted Anna for herself. And now Anna was hers, hers and hers only.

The queen began thinking about that first kiss, how heated it had been. It was a long time coming and as soon as their lips met a fire exploded between them and they couldn't stop. She could almost feel as Anna's hands moved up and down her sides, caressing her face, nipping at her neck. She could feel Anna undoing her dress and throwing it to the ground. How soft Anna's freckled skin was against hers. She could taste Anna's luscious lips, her sweet tongue, smell her heady scent. She could feel Anna's hands travel down, across the queens stomach, down to her heated and waiting core. Gods has she been waiting for this moment. As Anna's fingers pressed deep into her sisters core she could feel the moans of ecstasy escape her lips and drive her up the walls with the need for release. Nobody had ever touched her like this, and nobody besides Anna ever would. As her fingers thrust deep, curling into Elsa's sweet spot, her orgasm spilled over her in crashing waves like nothing she has ever experienced, crying out Anna's name to the world.

Elsa's eyes shot open with the sound of a door closing. She sat up in the bath removing her fingers from herself to find Anna gazing at her, a smirk centered on her face.

* * *

**I really love the idea of Elsa letting go of her sophisticated self. But I also love composed Elsa. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I will get more up soon. See you all soon! Don't forget to tell me what you think!**


	3. Watching You

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for the update I have been really busy :/ Anyway! We are getting to the plot so I hope you are all as excited as I am! I promise there will be more smut and fluff to come then just in the past few chapters. I am a smutty kind of person so ;) Don't worry you will be well supplied with it. I hope you Like this chapter, sorry it's short :(. Feedback would be awesome!**

* * *

"Well, well! What do we have here your majesty!" Anna smirked at her stunned sister.

"A-anna what're you… what are you doing in here!" Elsa began in a stunned tone that suddenly became very serious and embarrassed. Anna had fallen asleep waiting for her sister to return to her room. She hadn't heard Elsa open the door, or sweep through the room, or enter the bathroom. However, she did hear as her sister began to moan. At first Anna had awoken in a panic, not knowing what was happening or if something was wrong with her sister. She rushed into the bathroom only to find Elsa almost yelling Anna's name as she hit her climax. Anna's panic quickly turned into a cheeky smirk.

"I thought something was wrong when I heard you moaning. I was worried. And then I walk into this." Anna gestures to Elsa, who is now trying to cover herself with a washcloth. The princess is trying her best to sound serious and accusing, unfortunately the smile on her face and the heat between her legs would not subside. The queen, moaning out Anna's name, pleasuring herself to her own sister, really got to Anna.

"I was… I just… I didn't even realize. I was just remembering how you fell in the bath a while ago and then our first kiss and then I w-" Anna began laughing and walking to Elsa, who was now glaring at her sister.

"And just _what _is so funny my dear sister?" Elsa sneered.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Just the fact I was no more than 30 feet away and you chose to pleasure yourself instead of having my help."

"Like I said Anna I hadn't planned for that. I don't usually do…that." Which was a lie. Every time Elsa had to leave for business without Anna she would find herself seeking pleasure from her own fingers. Anna closed the door behind her and locked it.

"My dearest sister, how could you deprive me of pleasuring you." Anna's face held three clear emotions, lust, passion, and anger. Elsa shivered at the look as her sister began walking towards her, discarding her clothes in the process. As the princess entered the warm bath the water rose slightly and began to ripple as she moved towards her sister. Elsa tried her best to take on the role she knew Anna would want her to. Anna wanted her to cower, to fear her, to worship her. Elsa had to keep from cracking a smile at how serious her sister… lover… looked. Anna began to dance her fingers across Elsa's inner thighs as she sat in front of her. Complying nicely, Elsa widened her legs and scooted forward slightly. Anna's fingers danced higher, now circling right beside Elsa's sex. Although they were in a bath Elsa could still feel herself grow wet, her stomach burned with desire. The desire to have her sister close, closer than sisters should be. A part of her brain always told her how wrong it was for them to be doing this stuff, but she always ignored it. She loved Anna. She loved how Anna touched her and kissed her and made her smile. She especially loved how Anna was inching closer and closer to her opening at the very moment. Elsa pushed herself into Anna's hand. The princess complied and slipped a finger half-way into her lover. The queen shuddered and whimpered at how good it felt to have Anna inside her, but she needed more.

"P-please Anna…"

"Not until you say sorry." Anna retorted.

"I'm sorry Anna." Elsa said quickly.

"That is not nearly good enough Elsa. You can do better. Beg me for forgiveness." Anna now completely removed her finger and stared at Elsa expectantly. Elsa sat up and did her best pouting face that she knew melted Anna's heart.

"My dear sister, my snowflake…" Elsa began, "I am in need of your pleasuring, I want you so bad, I burn with the desire to have you. To kiss you, to hold you, to feel you. Please my dear Anna, please release me of this torture." Anna only stared at Elsa for a moment.

"What?" Elsa asked with a giggle.

"That was… That was very formal I'm not sure how to respond to that." Elsa rolled her eyes and grabbed Anna, kissing her hard on the lips. Anna sighed and kissed back with as much passion as Elsa was. The sisters couldn't help but notice how good it felt to have their bodies pressed together under the water. They grabbed at each other in no particular way, just to feel. Elsa's heart beat with content and Anna's answered back with loving thuds. Soon they pulled back for air and no sooner than they did Anna had her teeth on Elsa's pert nipple and her finger thrust deep inside her sister. Elsa let out a shaky moan while grabbing at her sisters hair. Anna groaned at the tugs Elsa's was giving her hair. She loved when Elsa did that. Anna gave the queens other nipple attention while thrusting another finger inside. The queen let out a louder moan this time, scratching Anna's back slightly.

Both the queen and the princess rode out their pleasures until the water ran cold, and even then, they moved to the bed, not breaking apart until the sun began peaking over the mountains.

* * *

_CRASH_

Elsa jumped in her study chair as glass sputtered around the floor to the right of her. She grabbed at her chest, trying to make sure her heart was still beating and she hadn't died of a heart attack. She looked to the window that was now shattered. _What in the world was that_. She thought while getting up from her chair to inspect what came through the window. A snowball sat melting on the floor. A rock had been contained within the snowball. Shocked, Elsa looked out the broken window to see her sister, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf staring at the window in just as much shock as Elsa felt.

"Sorry!" Anna cried up to the window. Elsa rolled her eyes and huffed, heading down stairs and out to the group.

"What happened! Anna you broke my window! You know there was a rock in that snowball? You could have hurt whoever you were throwing that at! Anna you have to be more careful!" Elsa yelled as she walked up to her sister. Elsa had been working at her desk all day. She was annoyed and mostly tired due to the previous night. She hadn't noticed how mad she sounded. Her "Queen voice" as Anna called it, had come out to play. Anna frowned at her sisters tone and looked at her boots, trying not to cry. She hated when Elsa yelled at her like she was a child. Elsa was in front of Anna now, grabbing at her chin.

"Look at me Anna." Elsa said sternly. Anna met her sisters eyes and noted how tired she looked.

"You could have hurt somebody." Elsa said in a lower voice, but just as stern. Anna yanked her chin away.

"I realize that Elsa! I said I was sorry you don't have to yell at me like I'm a child!" Elsa dropped her hand like it had been stung. She didn't realize that she was yelling at Anna. She sighed and pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry Anna. I... I know you're not a child. I'm tired and I have been sitting at my desk all day working. I shouldn't have taken my annoyance out on you. A window is easy to fix." Anna turned away from Elsa, crossing her arms and puffing her chest in anger. The queen looked to the others who just stared guiltily back at her.

"Perhaps you should give us a moment." Elsa said. They nodded and headed towards the gate to leave. Elsa looked around her, making sure nobody was around. Noting that the coast was clear she walked to Anna and wrapped her arms around her waist, kissing her neck lightly.

"I am sorry Anna, truly. I didn't mean to yell at you my snowflake." At this Anna softened slightly but still said nothing. The queen sighed and let go of Anna, thinking of how she could get her sister to stop being mad. She thought a moment before grinning to herself. Without saying a word Elsa scooped up snow and packed it into a perfect ball. Taking a few steps back she hurled it at her sister back, instead hitting her in the back of the head.

"OW!" Anna cried out, turning to look at her sister with surprise.

"Sorry…" Elsa said with a wince. "I was aiming for your-" A snowball hit Elsa in the stomach before she could notice Anna had picked it up. Anna giggled to herself before running for cover behind one of the fountains.

"Oh I am so going to get you back!" Elsa called out before running after her sister. Neither of them noticed a pair of burning eyes watching them from behind the shrubbery. The figure had been watching Elsa for days now. Watching her powers, seeing what she could do. Last night for the first time since he had been watching Elsa he had witnessed something absolutely delectable. The two sisters were having an affair. Nothing like sisterly love. He had thought with a laugh. He needed to wait for the right moment for Elsa. He had to be patient before his plan could be set into motion. He wanted her. No… Needed her was a better way to say it. He smiled to himself watching the sisters. Oh how they had fun, so much fun. He let them play, they would need it after all. Soon, Anna would have to take on the responsibilities of being queen, once Elsa was gone anyway.

* * *

**So what did you think? I hope it was worth the read. I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up sooner but I work all week so that might be hard. Anyway, let me know what you thought please and thank you :)**


	4. Cuddle Me Senseless

**This chapter contains smuff galore! Enjoy and leave comments ****! **

Anna's hands shook as she tried to sit up. Her mind was clouded with the assault of soft kisses gliding on her neck. Elsa gripped her sisters waist gently, running her thumbs in soothing circles and whispering how beautiful and how much she loved Anna between kisses. Anna blushed with the compliments the queen threw at her. She tangled her dainty hands in her sisters snow-white locks and whispered back how much she loved her before pulling the queens face up and kissing her gently. Elsa loved when Anna kissed her like that, with so much care, so much tenderness, so much love. Of course she loved when Anna was rough too, she loved when Anna took control. But, right now nobody was in control, they were at an equal. Sex was always amazing with Anna, Elsa craved her sister day in and day out. Elsa also craved for these moments, when her an Anna were gentle with each other, when they made love. Elsa ran her hand down between Anna's legs, feeling how wet she was. They had been at this for hours, perhaps even days. Either way neither of them became tired, they only wanted more. Beads of sweat broke across the princesses skin as she felt her sister run her hands up and down her folds. She shuddered and pushed up into the queens hand. Elsa felt for Anna's soft bud, rubbing it gently before slipping a single finger deep inside her sister. Anna grabbed at Elsa's shoulders and gasped. Elsa's smiled and looked to Anna, who held her sisters gaze as she began reaching for an orgasm.

"Elsa…" Anna whispered.

"Yes my love?"

"I love you… so much." Elsa grinned and caught her sisters lips, nibbling gently on her lower lip. Elsa kept thrusting into Anna, not letting the kiss subside. When Anna tried to pull away to gasp Elsa only pushed herself tighter over Anna, her pace becoming faster, drawing Anna closer to oblivion. Anna got the hint and pulled her sister closer, almost melding their bodies completely. Anna's moans became louder and more frequent as Elsa pushed her to the edge. As the queens free hand began massaging Anna's supple breast she began her peak. Anna crashed and fell while her moans filled Elsa's mouth. Elsa kept her pace, helping ride out Anna's orgasm. Finally, what seemed like hours to Anna, her peak subsided and she fell against the bed breathing heavily. Elsa smiled down at her sister. _How can one person be so beautiful…_ She thought to herself, noting how Anna's red hair sprayed over the sheets. How the moonlight seemed to highlight her freckles and tanned skin. Well, tan compared to Elsa. But that is what Anna loved so much about Elsa's appearance, her pearly white skin that seemed to glow and only further illuminate how poised she was. Elsa was the absolutely profile of how a queen should look. Poise, confident (now that she could be free with her powers), beautiful, charming, intelligent, yet funny and utterly adorable. Anna could really go on for hours about all she loved about her sister, but before she could catch another thought she felt Elsa wrapping her in a warm embrace, pulling her against her side and kissing the top of her head. As Anna lay there she realized how tired she was. Elsa wore her out, but in a good way of course.

"Anna I really do love you." The queen said softly while stroking Anna's soft hair. Anna smiled and hummed while cuddling closer to Elsa. Every time her sister said that it never failed to give Anna butterflies.

"And I _really_ do love you Elsa. Every part of you, always."

"Always." Elsa repeated with a smile. She could feel Anna's body grow heavier and see as her breath grew deep. The queen was still wide awake, but that was okay because this is the time she could reflect on important things. During the day Elsa hardly got time alone. When she wasn't giving all her time to meetings she was usually with Anna. Anna did not like to attend Elsa's meetings with her because she got bored so easily. The one meeting Anna did attend, well, she didn't attend considering she was hiding underneath the table doing very inappropriate things to Elsa. The queen stifled a giggle at the memory. She remember that Anna had never been that adventurous when this romance between them first started. Elsa had always thought her sister to be beautiful, she always adored Anna and it wasn't until her coronation that she realized her love for her sister was so much more. She never expected Anna to feel the same, especially since she had Kristoff, so of course it surprised Elsa when Anna had unexpectedly kissed her. They hadn't seen each other for a few days due to Elsa having to go overseas on business and upon her arrival home Anna was waiting in the queens chambers. Elsa was happy to see her sister, she had missed her adorable face. She had only expected to get a hug as Anna ran to her but Elsa noticed something different in her sister's eyes and before she could process it Anna was kissing her. Thus starting this affair. They were both very surprised at how easy it was to love each other and had no real interest in keeping their relationship a secret. Many great rulers had relationships with family members in order to keep their bloodline strong. No, it wasn't the family factor they were worried about. It was the fact that they were two women. Now nobody had a problem with a great king keeping a "side-boy" for his pleasures but the moment two women became one they were accused of being witches. The last thing Elsa wanted was to be accused of sorcery or witchcraft again. Or especially for Anna to get hurt. The kingdom loved Anna and how optimistic she was. While Elsa stayed behind the scenes for business Anna was the face of the royal family. Going out into the kingdom and greeting her people. Maybe because people knew Anna they would not care, but then again Elsa would not risk it. Someday they could be together. She just had to keep hoping that.

Anna woke to an empty bed but heard the bath running. She stretched and rose steadily to her feet, her body being sore from last night's activities. She walked into the bathroom, still completely nude, to find Elsa washing out her long blond locks. Elsa didn't head the bathroom door open. Anna smiled to herself and lightly padded over to Elsa, who was facing away from her. Anna tried to be as quiet as possible as she dipped into the tub, still no sign that Elsa knew she was there. Anna was trying to hold back her giggles. She was right behind her sister now. She took her stance, getting ready to scare the crude out of Elsa. Out of nowhere Elsa turned quickly and let out a loud _roar!_

Anna slipped and went under water. When she resurfaced all she could hear was Elsa laughing. Anna frowned and whipped her eyes before glaring at Elsa.

"Gods Elsa you scared the crap out of me! That was so not nice!" Elsa still didn't stop laughing.

"Oh but you trying to scare me was okay?" Elsa said holding her sides.

"YES!"

Serious now, "Anna you should know better than to try and scare me, I have very perceptive hearing." Anna huffed and stood from the bath.

"Whatever Elsa I'm leaving have fun bathing alone." Elsa knew Anna was playing and she wasn't having it. A soaking wet Anna was too good to pass up. Elsa took Anna's wrist and pulled her into the water, bringing into a tight embrace.

"Stop being such a baby Anna." Anna laughed.

"I am not a baby."

"You're my baby sister, there for, you're a baby." Even though Elsa could not see her face she knew her sister was rolling her eyes. Elsa shook her head, the slight movement causing her to notice Anna's breasts pressed against her. She sighed. Anna drove her crazy, she would love nothing more than to take her sister right now in the bath but she had a full schedule today and in all honesty she was way too sore. Elsa pulled away and turned Anna around, grabbing some soap and lathering it.

"Here, let me wash your hair." Anna sighed contently as her sister massaged her hair. She could probably fall asleep she was so relaxed, but instead had something on her mind.

"Elsa?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"I love you."

"I love you too snowflake."

"Do you think we can ever be together?" Elsa sighed.

"We are together Anna." Her tone instantly took on "queen-mode" preparing for what her sister was about to bring up.

"You know what I mean Elsa."

"I'm afraid I do and you know my answer."

"I do but-"

"Then there is no need to talk about it."

"_But _I want to know why. You always say 'Just because Anna' and I'm sick of that response."

"Anna you know very well why we cannot go public. It's to-"

"Dangerous for us Anna something bad may happen and I don't want you getting hurt" Anna continued taking on her sisters voice. "I know all that Elsa but what makes you think I would be hurt the people of our kingdom love us."

"They love _you_ Anna they fear me."

"They do not don't be silly."

"I am not being silly! You can wash your hair out now. I'm being reasonably safe." Elsa said as Anna dunked her hair and scrubbed it free of bubbles.

"Safe Elsa? This whole hiding thing is what you call being safe?"

"Yes."

"You know, I would love to show you off to the world. I want to show people what a beautiful woman I have to call mine." Anna faced her sister and took her face between her hands. "Please let me show you off. I want to make sure every prince, every man, knows that you re mine and that they don't have a chance." Elsa smiled at her sisters kind words.

"I know Anna," Her voice was warm again. "I know, I would love to how you off too, but please, just bare with me. Let s become a little more acquainted with the other kingdoms so I know who will keep Arendalle as a partner and who we can trust." Anna huffed.

"Fine Elsa, I will be patient. For now." Elsa smiled.

"Thank you Anna."

After creating so much sexual tension being in the bath together they finally decided to get out to start their days. Elsa headed off to her meetings while Anna headed out to find Kristoff. The castle was quiet except the few guards and staff walking the halls. He blended in just fine. Everybody just assumed he was the new guy. Nobody suspected he killed guard to get his uniform. It was a cinch really, getting the uniform. His powers made it so easy. They would make it easy to get Elsa too. So simple he could do it at anytime, but no… no he must wait. He was so excited to be so close to her. She was so beautiful, so perfect. He had never seen anyone else with powers and when he heard about her he just… he had to have her. After begin chased from his own town he ventured to find her. He didn't want to be alone. She would be good company. He almost completely lost it when he was summoned by another guard to accompany him to the throne room. The guard said it was their turn, that they needed to guard Elsa now. Boy oh boy was he excited. When he entered the throne room Elsa was talking with some other gentlemen about trade or something. He didn't know, he just watched her. He stood by the doors with the other guard, trying to contain himself. He was so close. It would be so easy. At one point, when the men were leaving Elsa looked to the guards. She looked at him. She stood from her throne and smoothed her perfect dress with her perfect hands and then fiddled with her braid.

"Have either of you seen my sister today?" Her voice rang out, so clear. He began to sweat nervously. She was talking to him.

"Not recently your majesty." The guard beside him answered. She looked to him then, waiting for his answer.

"Well..?" she asked. He cleared his throat.

"N-no your majesty. I have not seen the princess." The queen sighed. She began walking towards them. He fidgeted slightly. _No no no don't come any closer or ill go crazy!_ His mind shouted. The other guard nudged him in the side and gestured to the door, telling him to open it.

"Sorry your majesty he is new."

"So I can tell." She laughed out. He almost swooned. Her laugh was enchanting. She was enchanting. As the queen walked out the door he caught her scent.

She smelled so sweet.

**Whoa can you say CREEP! I felt creepy writing that. This chapter was a tad longer. Next chapter will be straight into the plot. It will not be too long of a fic :/ sorry… Anyway I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think pleaseeeee :3?**


	5. Finally

**Hey super duper sorry that it took me so long to update, I have been non-stop working so it's been hard finding time to write. Anyway, here it is, the moment we have all been waiting. More with the mystery creep! Enjoy!**

Elsa walked the halls asking if anyone had seen her sister. She would usually just ask for someone to fetch her but right now Elsa wanted to see her, she had a bit of time and wanted to spend it with her beautiful sister. Something in her stomach was bugging her, she knew seeing Anna would fix it. She has had this feeling since this morning but figured it was only hunger, yet it did not subside when she ate. And then, right before she left the throne room her stomach got worse. It churned and heaved, something was very wrong. And who was the new guard, she didn't remember hiring him? Or did she…? She saw so many new faces all the time they became a blur and instead tried to shake of the question. There was something about him that Elsa didn't like. Maybe he had to do with this feeling. Elsa was heading down the hall and passed the library where she heard laughter emanating from. It was Olaf, perhaps he knew where Anna was. Elsa opened the heavy doors and followed Olaf's laughter through the books. She finally found him, but Anna was there too. Elsa smiled softly at the site before her.

Anna had taken Olaf's arms and put them on either side of his head. His carrot nose was perched on the top of his head. They both giggled when Anna stepped back to look at Olaf better.

"You look sorta like a reindeer now with your arms there." She said to Olaf.

"So I look like Sven."

"Well yeah, but shorter and less reindeer like."

"But you just said I look like a reindeer. How can I look less reindeer like if I look like a reindeer?" Olaf asked confused. Anna giggled.

"I mean like, you remind me of a reindeer, not that you look like one."

"But you-"

"Ahem." Elsa cleared her throat ending their banter. They both looked to her, Anna smiled and Olaf waved, his arms still on his head. He also seemed to notice this and arranged himself properly.

"Hi Elsa!" He yelled, waddling over to her and hugging her leg.

"Hello Olaf."

"I haven't seen you in like literally forever."

"Not literally, but a long time."

"No like literally literally." Elsa cocked her head to the side and giggled.

"Olaf is being feisty today." Anna commented.

"More so than you my dear Anna?"

"Eh yeah pretty much."

"Well then, that sure is feisty. Olaf, may I have a second with my sister?"

"Sure!" He yelled, stepping back from Elsa and looking at her expectantly. After a second he still had not moved.

"I think she means alone Olaf." Anna said laughing.

"Oh! Okay sorry bye Elsa bye Anna have fun with your alone time!" He said walking to the library door. As soon as the door shut Anna rushed to Elsa's side and kissed her feverishly. The queen had to steady herself after the force of Anna almost knocked them over. The queen held her princess around the waist, trying to keep her as close as possible. Anna kissed Elsa's chin, over her nose, her cheeks, her eye lids, everywhere she could reach. She missed her much more than she probably should have. Elsa laughed at the silly girl.

"Oh my sweet Anna, we have only been apart a few hours!"

"Hours, days, weeks, same thing!" Anna said in between kisses. Elsa pulled Anna away and looked at her.

"I know how you mean, I feel the same without you, time passes so slow, and when I am with you, time passes to quickly." Anna nodded in agreement and pushed her lips to Elsa's again, this time her lips held desire and lust. Elsa tried not to give in but when she felt Anna's tongue prodding against her lower lip she couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. Anna's tongue began to dance for dominance in Elsa's mouth. Elsa's could care-less about it, she loved when Anna took over. The queen's body felt like a solar flare. Her entire body burned with the desire to hold her sister and kiss her everywhere, but she knew there was no time for that. With every last part of her strength, the queen un-glued herself from the princess. Anna groaned at the loss, never wanting to part with her sister.

"Anna," Elsa panted, "I unfortunately do not have time for that. As much as I would love to be with you, I only sought you out because I had some free time." Anna began to pout.

"But Elsaaaaaa." She whined. Elsa laughed and cupped her sister's cheek.

"Later tonight Anna, I promise it will be worth the wait."

"Fine." Anna breathed out in mock anger.

"I should probably head back to my meetings."

"Who are you meeting with?" Elsa hesitated. Anna never asked her about who she was meeting with and the one day she did it had to be the king of the Southern Isles. Anna noticed her sister's hesitation.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Anna, I just really need to go. I'll be late otherwise."

"Elsa you didn't answer my question though. I mean it's okay if you don't want to tell me because I don't expect you to and it's not like I ever ask about your meetings I just thought I would start asking more because I don't want you thinking I'm not like interested in your day

or-" Elsa laughed, cutting off her sister's rambling.

"Anna hush." Elsa said soothingly, placing a soft kiss on her sister's lips.

"Sorry." Anna blushed.

"I'll answer your question but you cannot get angry…" Anna looked at her sister like a confused puppy.

"Why would I get angry? Is it a possible suitor…" Her sisters sweet voice turned dejected at the thought and Elsa pulled her in for a hug.

"No silly. Not a suitor, though I wish it were. I am meeting with King Arbus of the Southern Isles." Anna stiffened and pulled away.

"King Arbus… of the Southern Isles… Like… as in the king with thirteen sons? As in the king whos youngest son tried to seduce me into marriage and then kill my one true love? As in _Hans' Father!?_" Anna became panicked and pushed past her sister to the library doors. "Why didn't you tell me Elsa!" Elsa pursed her lips and took in her sisters frantic movements.

"I didn't want to upset you." The queen said cooley.

"Upset me? I'm not upset Elsa. Not in the least I wish you would have just told me."

"Anna you're clearly upset."

"Don't be s-silly!" Anna gave a nervous laugh, holding her torso. In that second Elsa recognized that stance. Arms clutching her sides, eyes full of fear, frantic pacing. She looked just like Elsa herself. It hurt her to see her usually happy sister so afraid. Elsa pulled Anna from her pacing and embraced her hard.

"Anna…" She whispered. "I m not going to let anything happen to you. I promise, you have no reason to be afraid. I am right here. He only wants to personally apologize. He will be leaving within the day okay?" She rubbed soothing circles against her sisters back. Anna's breath became less harsh and her movements relaxed. "There see? Everything will be okay." Anna sighed and pulled away to look at her sister.

"I trust your word Elsa." Elsa smiled and kissed her sister with as much love as she could muster. When she pulled away Anna was breathing hard again, but this time because of the kiss.

"I love you Anna, but I have to go. It would look bad if I were late." Anna nodded.

"I love you too Elsa, so much." With one last hug and quick kiss the sisters left the library and began walking down the hall.

"So you aren't nervous?" Anna asked.

"No. Well I am more cautious than anything."

"That seems reasonable. I would be too. If you want I could come with you?"

"It's okay Anna I wouldn't want-" Before Elsa could finish something stung the back of her thigh. She looked down, confused. She removed a small piece of wood from her leg and looked at it.

"What in the world?" Her vision blurred a little as she turned to Anna.

"Elsa?" Anna asked. Elsa's eyes drooped and her body began to fold in on itself. The world became a blur and her sister's screams of her name became distorted.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled over and over, shaking her sister while trying to hold her up. Tears began streaming down her freckled face.

"Elsa please!" She heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a guard stocking towards them.

"Oh thank gods!" Anna cried out. "Please go get help!" But the guard did not turn to go find others, he kept walking, a small gleam in his eye and a smile spread over his face. Before Anna could take it all in her back was shoved up against a wall, yet nothing held her there. Elsa slumped to the floor, her body seemingly lifeless. Anna began to yell louder for help and when guards started to come, the man simply hauled Elsa onto his shoulder and stood, waiting.

This moment was all he had been waiting for. Nobody could stop him. He was too powerful. The queens kid sister would not stop screaming though. As the guards surrounded him he only shrugged with the queen on his shoulder. His body felt electric where hers lay. She was so small, yet she looked so powerful when she wasn't unconscious. With a wave of his hands the guards flew every which way. He didn't want to have to do this to her, but he didn't want a fight from her either, so he figured this would be easiest. He walked down the halls with not a care in the world, just finally he was happy to have her. Her sister's screams echoed behind him as he flung open the castle gates and promptly walked into the forest.

**So We are finally getting heavy in the plot. Poor Anna she was so scared :( but boy is Elsa in for a surprise when she wakes up! Let me know what you thought pleaassseee and thank you :)!**


	6. Hold Me in My Dreams

**Hello good people. Sorry for the update being so late. Work, once again. Anyway here is it :) Hope you like it! Feedback would be nice!**

* * *

Anna screamed and yelled at the guards now flooding towards the castle gates. She screamed orders at them, she cried out her sisters name.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Her frantic voice could be heard for miles, yet a reply from her sister never came. In a final defeat the sun was setting and Anna fell to the ground deep inside the forest. A guard came behind her and tried to shake her from her state of shock. When no reply came the guard lifted the princess carefully and carried her to the castle. Anna's need for comfort in this moment lead to her resting her head against the guards broad chest. The guard said nothing. He simply looked down at the weeping princess and gave her a small smile.

"We will find her princess. Don't you worry." Anna did not hear him over her grief.

Further away a small cottage was hidden deep within brush and large trees. It was well hidden. He had sought this place out when he first came to Arendalle. Nothing lays on the inside of the cottage but a small trapped door that led down into an underground cavern. Elsa would be safe here. Nobody would find her here. For good measure he made sure to keep her bedroom a searing degree, not enough to kill her, but enough to control her powers. He figured that she would still be able to use them, but less than she could before. He set her down on the queen bed, carefully placing a pillow under her head and tucking her hair behind her ear. This was the first human contact he had in years… and even then his contact was unconscious. He sighed and combed a hand through his auburn hair. She would wake soon, and she would be very angry. Maybe less angry if he had food waiting for her. He left the room. The cavern was dark except the few candles that burned on the ground. Nobody knew of this place. Nobody would ever find this place. He had only stumbled into it by accident. This cavern was large enough for perhaps hundreds of people, yet only he resided there. Well, Elsa too now. This was her new home.

Elsa's shift to consciousness was painful. Her head throbbed and her body burned. Trying to open her eyes was completely useless. Once the light intruded her headache only worsened. Her body became hotter as she lay there, when she tried to will her magic to cool her nothing happened. Finally ignoring the pain she opened her eyes. At first her vision was still burry and she had to rub her temples to try and stop the throbbing. At last, she could see. She was in a bed, a very soft bed. The roof looked to be stone, or dirt, she wasn't sure. She sat up an inch, perching on her elbows. The room was dull, nothing hung on the walls, nothing on the floors except dirt. And the bed, the bed was just that, a bed. No sheets, no blankets, only a pillow. She couldn't remember how she got here. The last thing she remembered was Anna, talking to Anna. And then something stung her leg and Anna started yelling. The door handle began to jiggle and Elsa stood quickly to fight off whatever was to come in, but her legs failed her and she fell to the ground.

"Oh no! Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" A man began picking her up and setting her back on the bed. Her head was dizzy again from all the movement. She squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds. When she opened them she met a dark brown concerned gaze inches from her face. She yelped and flew to the other side of the bed.

"W-who are you? And where am I?"

"That isn't important." The man said in a deep voice, straightening his stance. He was much taller than Elsa. His hair was cut short and stuck through the air.

"Of course it's important. Now answer me." Elsa said, darkening her tone and glaring the man down. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I do, actually. I've been watching you for quite some time." Elsa furrowed her brows. Watching her? Then she remembered.

"You were the guard in my throne room today!"

"Yes. I was." Elsa's face contorted into a mask of pure rage. In an instant she could only see red, she curled her fingers and summoned ice to her hand. She imagined a blade of pure ice, thick as diamond. Yet, when her hands curled and she thrust the blade towards the unknown man, only a puff of ice escaped her finger tips. Confused, she examined her hands. She could feel her powers, she knew they were there, why weren't they working…

"They won't work here, notice the temperature. I figured, since your powers are ice, if I enclosed this rooms ventilation a certain way I could keep you from using a good amount of your powers. Of course, I wouldn't keep it hot enough for you to die or anything, just control you."

"_Nobody_ controls me." Elsa growled. She had let a good chunk of her life be controlled by her parents and her own fear. She wouldn't let that happen again.

"You will take me back to the castle this instant." Elsa said sternly, raising off the bed and stepping straight in front of the man. He only smiled at her sadly.

"I can't do that." He whispered.

"And why's that?"

"Because I… well I-"

"Nevermind. If you take me back now I promise there will be no consequences." She didn't care where he went, she just figured Anna would be going out of her mind with worry. "You will take me back to my sister." The man smirked.

"You're sister? Or you're lover?" Elsa gasped and stepped back.

"How-"

"I saw you two one night while I was watching over you. I didn't see much because I didn't really have the stomach for it but I saw enough. If you leave, I will tell your kingdom." Elsa laughed.

"And what makes you think they would believe a total stranger over their queen?"

"Oh I don't need them to believe me. They would have no other choice."

"So that's what this is? It is about my kingdom? You want it don't you?" The man snorted.

"No, the last thing I want is to be the ruler of anything. The simple answer is… well I'm tired of being alone." Elsa felt her stomach drop. This man wanted a companion… perhaps a sexual one. What if he… what if he forced her.

"Please-" Elsa put out her hand. "Please don't do anything to me…" The man looked at her, confused. A few seconds passed and he seemed to realize what she was saying. His expression turned from confused to baffled in a matter of seconds.

"Oh gods! Oh gods no! I would never do that! I mean don't get me wrong you are very beautiful but I would never do that! I may be a terrible person but I'm not a monster. Well maybe I am, but not that kind of monster…" As he rambled Elsa felt a familiar feeling. _Anna, he reminds me of Anna… How very strange._

"I don't want to hurt you." He finally finished. He took Elsa's still outstretched hand. This surprised her and she tried to tug away but he held firm.

"I'm Aaron of the… Well nothing really. I have no title." He smiled sadly again and continued to shake Elsa's hand. Elsa was so confused at this point she just sat down on the bed, Aaron finally letting go of her hand. She could feel no ill will from this man. Not so far, but she still wasn't going to let her guard down.

"Can you please give me a clear explanation of why I'm here exactly." Elsa whispered out, staring at the floor, her hands intertwined. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Do you want the short explanation or the long-"

"Just tell me!" Elsa snapped. He jumped slightly.

"Okay okay… geez." Elsa waited for him to continue, but he said nothing, he only held out a hand, palm up. With that his fingers made a curling motion. Elsa only looked at him, waiting.

"Well?" She asked. He only looked to the side of her. She jumped when the pillow from the bed was eye level with her.

"Wha- How are you doing that?" She stood and back away from the bed and Aaron. The pillow followed.

"When I heard about you, that you had other worldly powers, I had to find you. I was so tired of being alone…" He had powers… like Elsa! "It took me forever to learn how to control them. They are very dangerous if I want them to be. I am pretty much invincible. And if that sounds cocky, it's because I'm being cocky. Nothing can hurt me. No matter how many men you shower upon me, I will always prevail. I've had to test that all too many times."

"You've- You've killed people then…?" He dropped his hand, the pillow dropped too.

"Well I tried not to… I really did try my hardest but it's kind of hard when onehundred men are storming after you yelling "Monster, Monster! Burn him!" You know? I was scared. You don't mean to hurt people when you're scared." Elsa hung her head. She knew what he meant. At her coronation it was the same feeling. She didn't mean any harm to anyone. "I mean I know about your coronation, how that went. Everyone knows about it. You probably can sympathize a little huh?" It's like he read her mind. "I mean, at least you had your sister. She never stopped trying to find you or get you back. And you have her now. Well, had her. Anyway, you had someone there for you when you messed up, when you were scared. I had nobody, so I came here to find you."

"What about your family? Won't they notice you are missing? You should go back-"

"They were leading the mob…" Elsa bit her tongue. His family, his own family tried to kill him. Elsa's had locked her away sure but, at least they still loved her. As mad as she was at this strange man she couldn't help but feel a bit of remorse for him. She couldn't deny the fact that they were alike in most ways. They had the same feelings and fears.

"But, you have killed people. Have you not?" She asked, since he hadn't really given her too clear an answer. In an instant his mood changed. His eyes sharpened and his jaw clenched. His lips stretched into a tight smile.

"I have. Many actually. I'm going to sleep now, so keep that in mind. If you try to escape I'll go for your lover first, and then the rest of your kingdom. Also-" He said turning and walking to the door, he opened it and looked back at her. "Keep in mind that all of the people I killed, I did without batting an eye, or moving for that matter." With that he closed the door. Elsa went and sat back on the bed stunned by his abrupt mood change. What had she said to set him off. She looked around. There was no way out. And she probably couldn't beat him if she did get out, if what he said was true. She would need to figure something out. She laid down on the bed and curled into a tight ball. Tears began to trickle down her face and she desperately yearned to feel Anna's arms around her, holding her and telling her it would be alright.

Back at the castle, after hours of frantic searching Anna lay down in her bed too, taking on the same position as Elsa, and began to cry, calling out her sisters name into her dark room before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**Kind of a sad way to end the chapter, but i'm just terrible like that I guess. What did you think! I would love your opinions! I always do :)**


	7. Snowball fights

**Hey Guys and Gals! Time for another update! I'm trying to get these out whenever I can so thank you for your patience. This chapter has some action (No not that kind of action dirty) So get ready to play!**

* * *

_Does he really have to keep it so hot in here. I have never sweat so much in my life…_

Elsa sat up in the bed and rubbed her arms, trying to feel how she did in her dream with Anna. She had been here with Aaron for a week now, maybe a week, she wasn't really sure. Every night she dreamt about Anna. There were simple dreams, she would be laying in a grass field with flowers, Anna cuddled up to her side, staring at the clouds, laughing and playing. She yearned for Anna so much she could barely handle it.

"Good Morning Elsa!" Aaron suddenly burst through the door, his arms outstretched wide and a grin on his face. "It is a beautiful day out is it not?!" Elsa glared

"I wouldn't know." She said quietly. Aaron grinned.

"I know I'm just teasing."

"Aaron don't you think you could turn down the heat just a bit."

"Elsa-" He started. "You know I can't. The way the tunnels are I can't."

"Then move me! Please! I can't take this heat anymore! If I wanted to escape I would have tried already but I have done everything you've asked. I have cooked, cleaned, talked to you about many things!" Aaron sighed.

"Look, I know this is hard for you but-"

"Aaron please I'll die if I can't use my powers. Or at least it feels like I might. I can feel them, building inside of me. It's like they are pushing up against my skin, ready to split me in two." Aaron seemed to be contemplating something.

"Tell you what." He said walking to sit on the edge of the bed. "I'll take you outside today." Elsa's eyes grew wide.

"But before you get too excited, it's only to let your powers out. I wouldn't want you bursting or anything." Elsa jumped off the bed, more excited then she had been in a long time. While here with Aaron her life had been a simple routine. Wake up, pretend to be happy, take a bath, comfort Aaron about nonsense, sleep. The same thing every day. Aaron grinned.

"You're adorable when you're happy." He commented. Elsa's smile dropped.

"I'm far from happy. Can we go now."

"Not with that sass." Elsa sighed.

"Please."

"Well since you said please." Aaron walked to the door and motioned for Elsa to follow him. They walked through many tunnels; some so dark Elsa had to cling to the wall. At one point Aaron had reached out and grabbed around Elsa's waist, guiding her through the dark. She tried to ignore the gesture; he was only trying to help her. She knew he had no romantic feelings towards her. They had to climb a long staircase before finally reaching a small door. Aaron cracked it open and sunlight broke through. Elsa could feel the excitement throughout her body. Aaron lead her through the door and the small cottage. Finally, Elsa stepped outside. _Fresh air._ Elsa sighed, breathing in the forest. Her body began to tingle and cool itself. She could feel her powers grow in her body, begging to get out. She turned to look at Aaron, asking if it was okay. He nodded and leaned against the cottage door.

"But no funny stuff." He said. Elsa nodded and turned back to face the forest. With a deep breath, she held out her hands. Her powers pulsed through every vein in her body. Frost crept over her hands and shot through the air. Snowflakes began to fall timidly, but soon they poured like rain. Elsa used her powers to freeze over trees, the ground, and the sky, anything her powers could reach. After an hour, she finally collapsed on the ground, exhausted. She smiled looking over her miniature winter wonderland. She wondered for a second if anyone would be able to see it.

* * *

"Princess! Princess!" Gerda shouted running down the hall to Anna's chambers. She did not bother to knock as she burst through the door. Anna startled at the sudden burst.

"Gerda! What's wrong?" Gerda ran to Anna and took her hand, dragging her over to the window. "Look princess!" Gerda shouted pointing out of the window. Anna gasped, tears forming in her eyes._ She's alive! My sister is alive!_ The small snowstorm could be barely seen from the castle it was so far away. But Anna knew it was Elsa. Who else could it be! Anna bolted from her room with Gerda in tow and began yelling for the guards. They all swarmed to her outside in front of the castle. She then pointed to the small ice storm.

"Do you all see that? _That_ is your queen! She is alive and we have to find her! General!" She yelled. She waited a second while she heard scurrying in the crowd. The general finally appeared.

"Get your men together. All of them. We are getting my sister back."

"B-but your highness what about the man who holds her as his own? He… Well what he can do is very powerful. I'm not sure that-"

"General I'm sure over two hundred and fifty men could take him. He is one man, you have many men."

"Y-yes your highness." Anna could tell he was apprehensive, and she hoped that their army could take this one man.

* * *

Elsa was relaxed, for the first time since she was taken. A small smile centered on her angelic face while she lay in the snow. She missed the snow, she missed being able to use her powers. She missed Anna too… more than anything. She missed her laugh, the cute way her eyes crinkle when she smiles. How soft her lips are. How when she touched her in the right places she-

"Alright your majesty. Time to go inside." Elsa's eyes snapped open but she did not sit up.

"I'd rather stay out here." She said curtly.

"And I say it doesn't matter where you would rather be. I've let you outside be grateful for that."

"I'm not moving. You'll have to drag me."

"Your attitude s not very queenly."

"Oh I'm sorry-" Elsa quipped sitting up and glaring at Aaron "I didn't realize that my attitude was not to your liking. That it was not "queenly" as you say. Well _Aaron_ I am not in my castle _nor_ am I being provided the privileges such as _freedom_ that comes along with being the queen. Therefore, I am not the queen, also therefore, my attitude can be however much _unqueenly _ I like thank you." Elsa did not wait or his reaction; she just sat back in the snow and closed her eyes. Elsa was surprised at her own words; she had never spoken to anyone like that before. Her body began to feel strange, light actually. She opened her eyes and looked around, noting that the ground below her had vanished.

"Wha- What are you doing! Put me down this instant!" She cried out. Aaron only smirked at her, still leaning against the doorframe.

"You told me I'd have to drag you. Well, this is close enough."

"I'd think not!" Elsa saw red and before she could stop what she was doing a momentous amount of snow landed over Aaron and engulfed him. Elsa dropped to the ground with a _thud_, staring at the pile of snow. _Oh no… he is going to be very angry._

She stood and waited. Finally the snow began to fall away and Aaron shook himself off. When most of the snow was off he looked to Elsa. His hair was disheveled and his clothes filled with snow. He looked like Olaf. If the situation were different this may have been funny, except the look on Aarons face was not amused.

"I- I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. Please I am very sorry for-" Then Everything went dark. At first, Elsa thought Aaron had covered her with something. She felt around, the feeling was familiar. _Snow._ A muffled laugh could be heard from outside her snow coffin. She began brushing away the snow until her torso was free. Aaron took one look and began laughing even harder.

"Very funny." Elsa said, brushing away the rest of the snow.

"Well I certainly thought it was." He began laughing again and Elsa formed a snowball in her hands, promptly throwing it at Aaron before he noticed. It hit him right in the face. He looked startled.

"You'll pay for that." He said before picking up snow and hurling it at Elsa. Elsa dodged it easily and ran behind a tree. Apparently she wasn't safe their either because snowball flew past the tree and did a u-turn right into her stomach. She willed a snow canon to life beside her and waited for Aaron to come around. When he did she launched it and ran again. Weirdly enough, Elsa was having fun. Not as much fun as she would be having if she weren't in captivity but, fun non-the-less. They played for a few hours. Building enormous forts with their powers and then hurling snowballs at one another. When they were both finally winded they sat in the snow across from each other, an arm's length away. Aarons face was red with the cold while Elsa's remained perfect. They laughed a bit more before Aaron became serious.

"I really should be getting you inside. Plus I'm freezing."

"Maybe you should have ice powers then." Elsa smirked.

"Yeah, maybe."

"What do you call your powers anyway. I've never read anything about powers like yours, and I've read a lot."

"Well, I'm not really sure either. I went to a with when I was younger because my parents wanted to know more about my powers. She told me that my powers were called _Telekinesis._ Which is the ability to move objects and other matter with my mind."

"Wow, so, you can lift anything with your mind?"

"Pretty much." Elsa looked around.

"What about that tree."

"Easy."

"Okay, that boulder?"

"Still easy."

"How about an entire mountain?"

"Okay that may take some work. What about your powers? What's your limit."

Elsa thought a moment. "I'm not sure if I have one. I tried to hide my powers for so long I'm not quite sure what I'm capable off in full extent." _You probably shouldn't have mentioned that to your enemy, good job Elsa._

"It took me a while too, but then again my powers are pretty simple compared to yours. Yours are intricate while mine is pure muscle." Elsa nodded understandingly. She didn't really want to talk anymore. The sky was setting anyway. Aaron seemed to feel her mood.

"We should get inside." He said again. Elsa nodded and stood. They walked in silence back to Elsa's room. She entered and sat on her bed, looking back at Aaron.

"I had fun today." Elsa said quietly. Aaron laughed.

"No you didn't, you're a captive."

"That doesn't mean it wasn't fun."

"If you say so."

"Maybe… maybe we could do it again tomorrow?" Elsa asked innocently. She needed to gain his trust, make him feel like a friend in order to get out of here. Aaron's smile dropped and he straightened up.

"Look, you don't order me around, you're in my house got it?" Elsa flinched at the response. How do his moods change so quickly?

"I was just-"

"Save it Elsa. We do things on my time and my terms. We go out when I saw we do. Maybe we can go out tomorrow." His voice was soft at the last part and Elsa was getting whiplash from his emotions.

"O-okay Aaron." Aaron nodded.

"Goodnight." He said closing the door. The room was dark and Elsa was left to her thoughts. She didn't know what she had said to upset him. She was having a good time, she was actually smiling. But now, she was alone again. Just like every night she had been here, she curled up and cried for Anna.

* * *

"Isn't there a faster way this can happen?" Anna asked, clenching her teeth and rubbing her temples.

"I'm afraid not your majesty, this is-"

"You realize he could be hurting her terribly right? Do you not care at all general?" Anna glared at the man. _If looks could kill. _

"No, no that's not it at all of course I care and I don't want anything to happen to the queen but right now we have no other way to get to where the storm was coming from. It is going to be a couple days no matter if we have horses or we are on foot." Anna sighed. She didn't know why she was getting mad at him for this, she had no reason. It wasn't his fault. She has just felt so different without her sister around.

"I'm sorry general. I don't mean to get fussy, I'm just worried is all…"

"I understand your highness."

"Shall we continue at dawn?" The general nodded. Anna walked to her room. Thinking about the storm she knew was Elsa. _I wonder if she's okay. He better not have hurt her. I can't wait to see her again._ Instead of thinking negative Anna decided she would just try to remember good times with her sister. The last thing she needed was red, puffy eyes before going to battle for her sister. Of course the general had said how dangerous it would be and that Anna should stay at the castle. Anna refused. She would be right up front with the general so she could kill that monster before he did anymore harm.

* * *

**Okay so maybe he is just super bi-polar? Anyway next chapter will be in depth and i'll give you a hint of what else... A tiny bit of smut and some fighting. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
